moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Gial Ackbar
Category:Characters | type = | race = Mon Calamari | gender = | base of operations = D'Qar Home One | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi | final appearance = | actor = Tim Rose Puppetry and suit mechanics. Erik Bauersfeld Voice work only. Dee Bradley Baker Family Guy: It's a Trap!; Voice actor. }} Gial Ackbar, more commonly referred to as Admiral Ackbar, is a fictional alien and a supporting character in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He first appeared in the 1983 film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi where he was played by actor Tim Rose and voiced by Erik Bauersfeld Biography Ackbar was a member of the aquatic Mon Calamari race. He was a military member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic holding the rank of Admiral. He was the head of the Republic Fleet and spear-headed the offensive attack against the Death Star II at the Battle of Endor. Admiral Ackbar was based on the Republic frigate Home One and outlined the Alliance's attack strategy to the fighter pilots. During the battle itself, the Alliance forces believed that because the Death Star was not completely constructed yet, that its major weapons systems, in particular its super-laser, was not yet operational. Emperor Palpatine surprised the fleet by firing the super-laser, decimating an Alliance frigate. Upon seeing this, Ackbar declared, "It's a trap!" and ordered the fleet out of range of the Death Star so the smaller fighters could mount their offensive. Admiral Ackbar was one of the survivors of the Battle of Endor. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi; 1983. Directed by Richard Marquand. Thirty years after the Battle of Endor, Admiral Ackbar became a member of the Resistance, supported by the New Republic, which worked in opposition to the First Order. Headquartered on the planet D'Qar, Ackbar was present with other Resistance leaders as they put together a plan to destroy the First Order's super-weapon at Starkiller Base. Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens; 2015. Directed by J.J. Abrams. Notes & Trivia * * Trademark phrase: "It's a trap!" This line was spoken by Admiral Ackbar during the orbital fight scenes at the Battle of Endor in Return of the Jedi. The phrase is often imitated by Star Wars fans, and has gained some small measure of pop culture recognition. So much so, that Seth MacFarlane titled his animated Family Guy satire of Return of the Jedi as Family Guy: It's a Trap!. In the cartoon, Admiral Ackbar was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. He was a spoof of the American Dad character Klaus Heissler. * Actor Tim Rose played the role of Admiral Ackbar in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi and Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. The voice of Ackbar was provided by Erik Bauersfeld, who also voiced him in The Force Awakens. * Ackbar's first name, Gial, was revealed in Star Wars: The Essential Guide to Warfare, and was incorporated into the modern canon in the Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know reference book. * Ackbar voice actor Erik Bauersfeld passed away on April 3rd, 2016 at the age of 93. Star Wars: The Force Awakens was his final film work. * A younger version of Admiral Ackbar also appeared in three episodes of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars animated television series, which takes place in between the events of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. He was voicd by Artt Butler in this series and appeared in "Water War", "Gungan Attack", and "Prisoners", all from season four of the series. Ackbar held the rank of Captain in these episodes. * The first Admiral Ackbar action figure, produced by Kenner, was a promotional mail-order send away figure that was released prior to the premiere of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. To receive the figure, consumers had to clip UPC codes from other action figure cards and mail them in a self-addressed stamped envelope. * Admiral Ackbar was also spoofed in an episode of the comedy sketch series Robot Chicken. Featured as the mascot of his own fish-flavored breakfast cereal, Ackbar got children excited by intoning, "Nothing can repel flavor of this magnitude", which is a paraphrased version of a line he says in Return of the Jedi. Actor Breckin Meyer provided the voice for Ackbar in this sketch. See also External Links * * Admiral Ackbar at Wikipedia * Admiral Ackbar at Wookieepedia * References Gallery Ackbar.jpg Ackbar 001.jpg Ackbar 002.jpg Mon Calamari.jpg Resistance.png Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Sci-fi film characters Category:Famous characters Category:Tim Rose/Characters Category:Erik Bauersfeld/Characters Category:Dee Bradley Baker/Characters Category:Characters with biographies